NUESTRO AMOR ES ¿IMPOSIBLE?
by candycandy forever
Summary: Candy supera la boda de terry, ya no lo ama, pero si era deficil amarlo a el todo se complica mas, sobre todo con el gran corazon de Candice Andrew cuando se enamora de...


**-LO QUE DICEN-**

**-**PENSAMIENTOS**-**

**Nuestro amor es... ¿imposible?**

** 1**

**No puedo dormir,solo pienso en ti... siempre en ti**

* * *

><p>Era de noche Candy estaba en su cama pensando sobre lo que había pasado esa tarde en el parque, ella había estado muy triste por que Terry se había casado ese día, así que le mando un telegrama a su amigo que estaba trabajando en las oficinas de los Andrew ese dia para que fueran al parque por que ella se sentía sola y quería que el le hiciera compañia y el como siempre decidio que ella era importante y que el trabajo podría esperar<p>

-**¿Por qué cuando se acerco para darme un beso en la mejilla, solo un beso de despedida quise que fuera en los labios?**

**¿Por qué me siento tan segura junto a el,pero a la vez nerviosa y deseándolo mas cerca?**

**Y si todo esto es malo lo peor:**

**¿Por qué estoy tirada en mi cama, despierta**

**pensando en el?**

**Tengo que dormir**

**Mañana tengo cosas que hacer, tengo que ir al hospital y visitar a annie**-

Candy cierra sus hojos intentando dormir pero no puede

-**Cada vez que cierro los ojos**

**veo tu cara, solo la tuya creo que te amo**—

Saca el libro de Romeo y Julieta, pero no es como otras veces que lo hacia para sentirse cerca de Terry ahora debería de estar casado, y ella en lugar de sentirse triste sintió como si se estuviera casando solo uno de sus amigos, si en la tarde estuvo muy deprimida pero su amigo la ayudo a superarlo.

-No entiendo por que pero creo que tengo en mi corazon las letras **A&C**

-Asi que intento leer,

pero todo lo que hago

es perder el tiempo-

¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Hago lo mejor que puedo

para no quererte, porque se

que seria imposible andar contigo, seria imposible nuestro amor.-

-Pero te quiero todo el tiempo,

todo el tiempo.-

Se enfada de pensar en el y decide ir a su habitación que estaba convenientemente cerca de la suya

-Necesito decirte "hola".

Sé que son las 3 de la mañana.

Y te vi hace un rato en la cena

Pero todavía tengo esa necesidad

de escuchar tu voz,

Y saber que estas ahí.

No parece que tenga otra opción.

¿Es asi como te sientes

cuando estás enamorada?

¿O hay algo más?-

Candy decide que necesita oírlo y toca la puerta

-**Hola Candy que haces aquí tan tarde?**- pregunto el extrañado de la visita alas 3 de la mañana

-**Se puede decir que es muy temprano, no muy tarde**- dijo la pecosa sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo

-**Jajaja está bien Candy, pásate**- dijo el amablemente

-**Gracias**- dice mientras entra a la habitación **–pero dime por que estabas despierto a esta hora? se que lo estabas abriste muy rapido**

-Como que porque ¿no te das cuenta que no me dejas dormir porque cada vez que cierro los ojos ahí estas? y bueno tambien por que iba regresandoo de estar afuera de tu habitacion,pero no m atrevi a llamar a la puerta-

**-Porque no tengo ganas de dormir ahora prefiero pensar…y tu Candy que hasta bienes de visita?**-Dijo el chico

-**Bu..Bueno yo.. Si quieres me puedo ir**- dijo levantándose

-**No Candy como crees no lo dije para que te fueras, eres la mejor compañía que podría tener**- dijo el y ella solo se sonrojo

-**Por cierto gracias por acompañarme al parque por la tarde de verdad me sentía triste**-

-**Claro Candy no es para menos si fue la boda de Terry**-se quedo callado unos segundos y luego se atrevió a decir –**Dime Candy tu… todavía lo…amas?**

-**Sabes creo que no, que lo sigo queriendo, pero no amando, y que me dices tu, ya tienes fecha para la boda?-**

-**Sabes algo gracioso, un tiempo creía estar enamorado de Annie… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es de ella de quien estoy enamorado, si no de alguien mas…,Oye espera si ya no amas a Terry ¿ahora a quien?**- dijo el pensativo y la pregunta la dijo casi gritando, como si estuviera alterado

-No le puedo decir que creo que estoy enamorada de el verdad? Que le digo?—-

-**La verdad no estoy segura de quien…**-dijo tratando de sonar convincente pero no lo logro del todo

-**Vamos Candy **dime-

-**Tu tienes que responder primero una pregunta**-

-**Trato hecho**-

-**Si te piensas casar con tu novia o solo será eso, tu novia, toda la vida**-

-**Me da miedo lastimarla pero como ya te dije no la amo, si yo no fuera correspondido por la mujer a la que amo…tendría que casarme con **ella- dijo lo ultimo casi suspirando-**Ahora tu contestame**-

-**Oh, mira Archie ya empieza a amanecer-y se levanta rápidamente**-Nos vemos en el desayuno-dijo al tiempo que salió corriendo de la habitacion

-**Si supieras cuanto te amo Candy**- Dijo Archie desvelado pero feliz de haber pasado tiempo con su gatita.

* * *

><p>Espero que le haya gustado la primera parte esta parte la inspire en la cancion Obsessed de Miley Cyrus<p>

Voy a actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda por que se lo que se siente querer saber que sigue y que no este la siguiente parte todavia jaja

Por favor dejen reviews no importa si son buenos malos de reclamos o como quieran me encanta saber su opinion!


End file.
